Different meeting at the Tower
by Kokuja-Fafnir
Summary: Render Jellal into a girl, throw a certain pinkette and redhead in the mix and what do you get? A brand new story! But not one like you expected... Inspired by Kuroyagi's story 'A Change of Scene'. May contain some OOC aspects and OC's. Don't like it , don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my second story. This one involves my two favorite male characters: Natsu and Jellal(Whoho, thumps up for Femme/Jellal!)! Although I'm a NaZa fan, that doesn't mean I don't like Jellal. On the contrary, I love him, though his shipping doesn't make much sense to me. Sure, Erza and Jellal are childhood friends and it wouldn't have surprised me if they ended both together, but because of the whole Tower of Heaven incident and Erza getting kicked out because of him getting all possessed ...nah, the magic is gone if you ask me. Maybe, I'll throw Erza in it to as a ErzaXNatsuXFemme/Jellal, who knows. Twisted, right? *grins madly***

**But that's my opinion on the matter so... don't kill me because of it! *chuckles* **

**Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy this one as much as my other story 'A true God Slayer'. I'm currently reorganizing it so don't expect a chapter soon, sorry. *groans* **

**Another thing. A good friend and helper by the name 'Shedauwz'( A good fella and one hell of a writer!) requested me something. A story by the name 'Venemous Reality', written by a disturbing but also one hell of a good writer is being threatened to stop due to lack of reviews. Come on, guys, you have to recognize a good story and it's not only based on 'pairings'! I myself personally think it's a story that turns your head upside down and gives a new look on FT. So, you think you're a fan of FT? Then stop reading so much NaLu fics and also start reading something else! **

**Enough of this whole Author Note thingy, read the story man!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, that honor goes to Hiro Mashima. If I did, I would change the whole damn story so it would make a bit sense to me. Hopefully, I don't get sued by him because of this *laughs nervously***

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Tower and a faithful meeting.**

The Tower of Heaven.

Ironically, it completely contradicts its name. A place that filled people with anxiety and despair instead of hope or warmth. Here, people forcibly worked for a blind cult whose beliefs and thought were as twisted as the place itself. They believed that one day, Paradise would fall upon them if they completed their task. These blinded fools only saw the world as they want it to, for they lost their humanity the moment they didn't recognize the agony and pain the slaves went through each day because of them.

These men were known as Zeref Worshipers, believing that if the Great Dark Wizard Zeref returned, they would be rewarded as rulers of the world. If only they realized how wrong they were. Somewhere, in the working mines of the Tower, a group of children worked hard to survive the day.

"Stand up, Milliana! If they find you lying on the ground _they_ will surely punish you." An azure haired girl, probably 8 years old, with a distinctive tattoo on her right eye, whispered to her friend while she tried to help her up. The girls were wearing some old rags that just covered their bodies. Their condition was pitiful as dirt and scratches covered their arms and legs because of the harsh enviroment. The girl known as Millianna looked at her friend with a weak grateful smile and nodded. She had short brown hair that reached to her ears and, surprisingly, a cat face.

"Sorry, Jessa-chan, and thank you for helping me." The azure haired nodded at her and gave her a supporting smile while she helped her sit down on a nearby rock. This girl's name was Jessamine Fernandez, a slave at the Tower of Heaven. At the age of 4, her village got raided by Zeref Worshipers. She saw how her parents were killed mercilessly in the crossfire, a moment in her life she painfully remembers. Chained like newly captured animals after all the commotion settled down, they were sent to a ship and from there, they went to the Tower of Heaven to begin their new lives as slaves. It was hard for Jessamine, the loss of her parents pained her deeply. Who could blame her, losing your parents like that would surely leave a deep scar. The months that followed, she almost fell into despair and thought of suicidal attempts. Until, she met them. A small group consisting of an old man with a strange tattoo on his back, a girl with short brown hair and a cat face, three boys, two of them having raven black hair and the last was a tanned blond one. The old man was known as Rob, a wizard from Fairy Tail, the cat girl named Milliana, the two boys named Wally and Simon and the youngest of them all was Sho, the blond haired. Because of them, she didn't feel alone any longer. They gave her warmth and she returned it. The group acted like a family would, and Jessamine had a new goal in her life. She would protect her new family at all cost. They were there for each other and that was all they needed.

Jessamine continued her works as a slave in the lowest parts of the Tower. She didn't know why she should mine here, but she honestly could care less about that. All she wants is to get out of this blasted Tower with her family. As she continued to work further, she noticed two boys running up to her. It were Wally and Simon. Jessamine stopped as she dropped her pickaxe and walked to her friends.

"Hey Jessamine. The guards are taking a break and ordered us to go back to our cells." Simon told the azure haired girl while he pointed at the waiting guards. Jessamine nodded and told her two friends to wait for her as she left to pick up the cat faced girl. The azure slave shook her friend gently to wake her up.

"Milliana, the guards want us to go back to our cells. You can take a nap there." The cat girl blinked her eyes a bit to adjust to the light and sluggishly got up. She nodded at Jessamine and grabbed her hand for support. They made it to their waiting friends and the two guards who were getting impatient.

"Hurry up brats, we don't have all day waiting." The guard growled at the four kids, which caused Milliana to hide behind her big sister figure. Simon and Jessamine were standing bravely before the two guards, even though they too were scared, but they refused to give them the satisfaction to know that. The group of kids followed the guards to their cells. Along the way, they could hear screams and yells echo throughout the large chamber that contained all the cells. It gave the kids a chill down their spines. Horrible things happened to those who disobeyed and the punishments were gruesome to say the least. That didn't stand well with Jessamine and she hoped that it would never happen to her or her family. After a while, they finally made it to their cells. Once they entered, a familiar blond boy and gray haired man greeted them.

"Jessa-nee!" Sho exclaimed, happy to see his sister figure alright. Jessamine smiled warmly at Sho, who helped her with Millianna, placing her on the cold concrete floor. When the last of them entered the cell, the guard shoved the cell door shut and grinned menacingly at the group of slaves before him.

You're lucky today. We're expecting new slaves soon, so work was cut short. Tomorrow however..." With that, the guard slammed his electric bat on the cell bars, causing a loud ring to reverberate throughout the cell. They all flinched, except for Rob, at the loud noise while the guard started to walk away with a malicious laugh. Jessamine clenched her fists tightly in restrained anger, but she soon felt a warm hand on her shoulder. The azure head turned around to Rob, who rested his aged hand on her shoulder and looked at her with his strong black eyes.

"We are lucky that we made it today, Jessamine. Just rest for now." The old man soothed the azure haired girl standing near him. Jessamine sighed as she unclenched her fists.

"How long must this go on, Rob-Jii?" The girl asked him, while she sat next to the old man she considers a father. Rob didn't know how to answer her, he was a slave for nearly 20 years. But despite that, he still had hope for a brighter future.

"I don't know, my dear but whatever happens, we still have each other. No?" Rob smiled warmly at the girl next to him. Jessamine couldn't help but smile back. The old man always had his ways to cheer her up, even if it was a bit. The azure haired girl nodded at Rob's words and shifted her position so she laid on the ground.

"Thank you, Rob-Jiichan and good night" Jessamine whispered before she drifted to sleep. Rob patted her head and whispered his own good night to her and the rest as he too laid on the floor.

* * *

The next day was as everyday. You woke up, grabbed a pickaxe and started working in the Tower. Jessamine and her friends were walking through the familiar pathway that led to the workplaces where all the slaves were. Everyday, you had to do different things. One day, you had to work in the mines and the other, help building the Tower. All of it was hard work and sometimes, things resulted to accidents, to which the guards simply shrugged and dumped the dead body in the sea. Why would they care for a simple dead slave? They were like candles, you could easily replace them. The mere thought made Jessamine sick to her stomach.

"Hurry up brats, grab a pickaxe and start mining, or else..." One of the guards growled while he lashed with his whip at them. The azure growled back in defiance, but luckily for her, it went unnoticed. They were about to start, but they stopped as soon as they saw a ship sailing towards the Tower. Jessamine felt sympathy for the newly arriving slaves, for they were in for one hell of a damned life here. The ship stopped at the docks and they threw their anchor so it would not drift away. The crew placed their gangplank on the dock and they signaled for the slaves to disembark. The group of kids were looking with interest who were walking off the gangplank. They saw a middle aged man with brown hair and some scars down his arms, a woman with long wavy black hair and two elderly men that looked like exact copies of the other, probably twins. The group of kids thought that those two men were the last of them, until they heard one of the crewmen shout.

"Oi, damn brats, get off the ship! This is your destination!" The crewman snarled while he pointed his sword to someone. Two figures made their presences known after the sailor yelled at them. A boy with short spiky pink hair, deep onyx eyes and a stoic face and a girl with short scarlet hair, large brown eyes and a terrified look on her face. Jessamine raised an eyebrow after she saw those two.

* * *

Natsu walked off the gangplank with Erza on toe. He eyed his surroundings and sighed inwardly. The pinkette took a glance to his friend and saw her terrified face. Natsu gently tucked at her hand to gain her attention.

"Do not give them the pleasure of seeing us all terrified, Erza." The boy whispered to his female companion. She hesitantly nodded and followed her friend's advice. They both started to walk to the guard, who was waiting impatiently for the two. As soon as they stood before the tall man, he instantly began yelling at them.

"You two are as per today faithful workers for our cause! You will work and life the remains of your pitiful lives here, no exceptions!" The guard barked at the rose haired boy and scarlet haired girl. Natsu couldn't help but let out a low growl. Unfortunately, the guard noticed it and gave him a quick whip on his right leg. The pinkette fell on one knee while holding his right leg with his hands, trying to hold back the tears of pain that were forming in his eyes.

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed worriedly while she crouched to her friend's eye level and placed a hand on his back. She tried to help him up, but Natsu shook his head and gave her a reassuring nod.

"It's nothing, don't worry Erza" The pinkette whispered while he tried to stand up again. Erza still felt worried, but she reluctantly nodded back. The guard gave Natsu a dark look, his whip still in hand.

"Continue to show such behavior and you will not live long, boy." The guard turned around and walked off towards the gate entrance. Natsu and Erza were walking on their own pace, the pinkette eyeing his surroundings again while the redhead looked to the ground. The boy's eyes were wandering around the inner complex of the Tower. He noticed people, probably slaves too, working inside the Tower. His eyes suddenly made contact with that of a girl. She wore the standard slave's rags, her hands supporting a pickaxe on her shoulder and she was of average length for an 8 year old girl. But what got Natsu's attention was the azure blue hair and the complex tattoo on her right eye. The girl intrigued Natsu and he wondered if he would see her again.

* * *

Jessamine's brown eyes fell on that of the boy's onyx ones. The boy piqued her interest as she stopped her works to look at them. She wondered if she would see him again. A hand on her shoulder brought Jessamine out of her stupor. She turned around and saw Simon's worried gaze on her.

"Is something the matter, Jessa?" The black haired boy asked Jessamine with a hint of worry in his voice. The azure haired girl shook her head, saying that she was fine and continued working. Simon, however, didn't buy it and stared at the direction his friend looked moments ago. He soon noticed two striking aspects. A girl with scarlet hair and a boy with pink hair. Simon raised an eyebrow. Such notable features would surely give them some unwanted attention. He shrugged, thinking that he wouldn't see them ever again and ran in Jessamine's direction to continue his labors.

* * *

After 8 long hours of working, the group of kids were walking back to their cells. Jessamine was still wondering about that girl and boy she saw earlier today. Something told her that it wasn't the last time she would see them, especially the pinkette. They made it to their cells and entered without much hassle. Rob was already inside, but they didn't expect the two others that were sitting with the old man. It were the two they saw earlier today, the pinkette and the redhead. The three of them turned their heads to the newly arrived group. Rob was the first who spoke.

"Children, I want to introduce you all to some newcomers." The old Fairy introduced the girl and boy. The kids nodded and smiled politely at the two. It was the azure haired girl who approached them first

"Hey, my name is Jessamine Fernandez." Jessamine smiled while offered her hand. Natsu looked at her suspiciously and looked the other way. Jessamine frowned inwardly, but still smiled on the outside. Seeing that the boy's trust wasn't easy to get, the azure haired girl took a glance to the redhead, who looked at her with an apologetic smile.

"Don't mind him, he's a friendly person, but resent events made him...unapproachable." The scarlet haired girl's face faltered when she said that. Jessamine nodded in understanding and smiled at Erza.

"I understand, he's probably trying to cope with something," The tattooed girl replied while she extended her hand," The name is Jessamine Fernandez." The girl smiled at Erza, who returned it with one of her own.

"Erza is the name and he's called Natsu." She replied curtly.

"Don't you have a last name, Erza?" The azure haired girl asked while she raised an eyebrow. The redhead shook her head.

"Not that I'm aware of and neither is he." Erza looked at the boy sitting next to her who sat with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. Jessamine looked at them. How didn't they know their last names. Maybe, they grew up without parents? Suddenly, a thought struck her. She walked behind the pinkette and gently took some of his hair in her hands. This brought Natsu out of his thoughts as he frowned a bit at the girl behind him.

"What are you doing." The rose haired boy asked while he backed away a little. Jessamine smiled broadly him, to which he blushed a bit.

"Since you and your friend don't have a last name, why not give you two one? What about Natsu...Rose and...Erza Scarlet?" She exclaimed happily and walked up to Erza. They both were taken aback because of her. She just gave them a last name and a beautiful one at that. Their last names based on their hair color. A small smile made its way to Natsu's face as he eyed his scarlet friend, who had the same smile.

"Natsu Rose and Erza Scarlet...huh." Natsu whispered silently. The pinkette nodded his head. Yeah, it suited them perfectly. The kid stood up and gave a large grin, a grin that Erza hadn't seen since they got captured by slavers.

"I like it, Jessamine Fernandez. Maybe, you are not as bad as I thought." The pinkette walked up to her and extended his hand, like she did not too long ago.

"Name's Natsu Rose, nice to meet you." Natsu 'Rose' greeted her with his toothy grin. Erza too stood up and extended her own hand to the azure haired girl.

"And my name...is Erza Scarlet." The redhead continued, she too sported a smile. On the sidelines, Rob smiled warmly at the three and couldn't help but think of his guild, Fairy Tail. He could already imagine them as members of the guild.

Jessamine smiled back at them as she extended her hands and take their's in them.

"I hope we will be good friends with one another, Natsu and Erza." The azure haired girl replied, her face still sporting the same smile.

From there, those three seemed like they were inseparable and it seemed like things would go easier for the group of slaves. However, fate has its cruel side too, for the peace they enjoyed would come to an abrupt end...


	2. Chapter 2

***TING* Ah, look, chapter two has been published. Well, read it while it's hot *puffing his fingers because of the hot paper*.**

**To all the people who favorite/reviewed and followed this story, have some virtual milk and a cookie. To those who haven't reviewed but still added this to their favorites and/or follows, have some milk. To the rest... Continue doing what you were previously doing and don't look in my eyes. *stares evilly* **

**I just realized that I never made a disclaimer in all of my stories, did I? *chuckles* Oh well... Lets get this over with then.**

** Ah yes, first some thanks to these two persons:**

**I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I: Story developement.**

**Shedauwz: Story developement and kicking my ass at grammar.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, that honor goes to Hiro Mashima. If I did, I would change the whole damn story so it would make a bit sense to me. Hopefully, I don't get sued by him because of this *laughs nervously***

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pieces and punishment.**

_Natsu's dream_

_Inside a chamber lit by candles and torches, ten people were sitting around a stone table. The room was dark, to dark to see their faces. All of them were clad in gold cloaks, murmuring incoherent things to each other. _

_"The boy is too weak to face the Black Wizard." A raspy old voice spoke to his fellow councillors. Some heads nodded at the old man's remark while others kept their silence. Then, another person spoke, this time a young feminine voice._

_"We have no other choice, Lucius. He is the only one capable of defeating **him**." She exclaimed with conviction, facing the old man. Again, some councillors nodded and others remained silent. The old man known as Lucius grunted at the woman and scratched his long gray beard in thinking. He stood up from his chair and addressed the young woman across of him. _

_"You think that a mere boy can accomplish what we, Fiore's strongest mages, cannot, Mavis?" The man known as Lucius countered with a frown, his voice filled with doubt. Seven of the ten heads nodded at the old man's logic. It seemed that the only thing they could do was nod. They didn't even voice their own say in the matter. The woman known by the name Mavis sighed and sat back in her chair, eyeing her fellow Saints. The ten people inside the chambers were the original Ten Great Holy Mages, the most powerful wizards of Fiore. Hell, they could even be seen as one of the strongest groups of mages in all of Earthland. However, with all their power and wisdom there was one enemy whose strength excelled theirs. A man who mastered the Black Arts of Magic, an evil who created an even greater one. This is what the Ten Mages were discussing about. How to defeat the Black Wizard. For days they were debating how to fight off the Wizard of Death and his demons. Every solution they came up with ended into a disaster and the Holy Council was getting desperate. _

_"He is not a mere boy, Lucius. If what Mavis says is true, this person can defeat **him**." A masculine voice reasoned with the old saint. Lucius grunted again but kept his silence. The man saw this as a sign to continue. He stood up and removed his hood, revealing his short blond hair, light green eyes and a deep scar down his right eye, starting above his eyebrow and ending at his cheek. The gold head's name was Marcus Vermilion, Mavis' older brother._

_"I have the fullest faith in this boy. He is after all **his** brother. Besides, Mavis has never been wrong before, why would this time be any different?" The blond pointed out. Thoughts and chatter were exchanged between saints and others nodded at Marcus' words. After a few minutes, the chamber went silent again. Marcus continued his speech._

_"We have to make haste, my fellow Saints. As each day passes, the Black Wizard and his forces advance further into our land. We must stop him here, in Fiore! If the boy is the only one that can defeat__** him** then we have must grasp this chance!" Marcus finished his speech with vigor, his eyes burning with determination. Most of the Ten Saints agreed with the blond man and claps were heard inside the room. The blond man smiled confidently as the applause died down and sat back in his chair. Lucius scoffed because of Marcus' arrogant, in his opinion, attitude._

_"Such courageous words, Marcus. Do you think you can show that in battle too?" A sensual feminine voice teased the blonde saint. Marcus turned to his left and his green eyes made contact with black orbs. A small frown played Marcus' face as he knew whose voice it was._

_"Eliza..." The blond saint muttered under his breath while he shook his head in a tired manner. She was the only one who could annoy him and make his professional posture falter. _

_The woman removed her hood and light blue hair flowed down her back. Her eyes were dark brown, you could almost mistake it for black. She was known as a woman with great strength and beauty that only a few matched, Mavis being one of them. She gave Marcus a teasing smile before she stood up and walked around the council room, her arms crossed behind her back. Her features turned serious when she started talking. _

_"If what Mavis and Marcus say is true, the boy is the only one who can defeat the Wizard of Death. What harm would it do if we trained him for the upcoming battle against the Dark Mage himself." The bluenette gestured to the guards standing near the giant stone door to bring the subject of their discussing inside. The guards bowed slighty before they disappeared in flames, their way of maneuvering and traveling. The blue head sat back in her chair and gave a stern look to the rest of the Holy Mages. _

_"We have tried many things to stop **him**, but all of it ended in failure. If this boy is not strong enough to defeat **him** we must result to our last resort." Eyes of several saints went wide when she suggested that. A man suddenly raised from his seat as he glared under his hood to the woman._

_"Using Etherion? We cannot! Do you think Zer..."_

_"Don't utter his name!" Eliza hissed as she glared menacingly at her fellow saint. The man instantly saw his mistake and remained silent as he sat back in his chair. The bluenette's glare vanished and her face turned into a neutral one, her eyes still on the man who almost blurted out **his **name. _

_"I understand your concern, Ullrich, but we must do what is necessary to defeat the Black Wizard." The man known as Ullrich sighed before nodding. Suddenly, a guard burst out of blue flames and he tapped his staff on the ground to gain the Holy Council's attention. _

_"Yours eminences, we have him with us." The guard spoke in a monotone voice. The man wore red robes, unlike the Holy Mages who were wearing gold robes. Black patterns covered the back of the guard's robe and his face was obscured by a red hood. Marcus nodded and ordered the guard to bring him inside. The guard bowed again and opened the stone council doors. He opened it slowly because of the weight the doors had. Smoke entered the council room and three people entered the chamber, two of them were wearing similar robes as the guard who opened the door. In the middle of them a tall man walked straight, his hands inside his pockets as he carelessly made his way to the middle of the room. The man wore an open black trench coat with red designs along the edges, black cargo pants, black iron combat boots with chain dangling around his ankles, a black undershirt that fitted tightly around his torso, showing his well toned muscles underneath it. The mysterious man wore a black hood to hide his hair and a gold mask for the same purpose for his face. His mask hid the upper part of his face leaving his nose and mouth uncovered. _

_"You guys summoned me?" The man clad in black answered tiredly, his voice practically screaming boredom. Many of the Holy Mages frowned at the man's carefree attitude. It looked like he didn't care much about the current situation. Mavis only smirked as she knew who this man was. He was a member of her own guild. The man's strength was surely something to be reckoned with for he was known as Fairy Tail's 'Scorching Ace', a title he held with pride. _

_"Remove your hood so we can speak to you eye to eye." The old saint Lucius commanded, his elbows resting on the table while his hands intertwined for his face. The masked man let an amused tsk before took off his mask and removed his hood, revealing..._

* * *

Natsu's eyes shot open as he woke up from his sleep. The pinkette sat up and clutched his head, shaking it to get rid of the weariness and eyed his surroundings. It was the cell where he and rest took their residence. The kid let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes. It was that dream again, the same dream he saw every night since he and Erza arrived at the Tower. What was it all about? Who were all those persons? They were all talking about someone they called the 'Black Wizard' or '**him**'. More and more questions popped up inside the boy's head until he got tired of it. His eyes wandered around the cell and they eventually fell on the azure and redhead who were sleeping peacefully side by side. The rose haired kid smiled sincerely when his eyes fell on the azure head. It has been two years now that he and his scarlet companion became 'faithful' workers for the cause of Zeref. When he and Erza were captured by those damn slave traders, Natsu feared the worst. He knew Erza since they were five years old and now they are both ten. In those five years, Natsu began to know the scarlet haired girl better and better. He knew that her spirit was quickly broken whenever she was alone. The pinkette feared that he would be separated from her and that it would result into her going insane in due time. Luckily for both, they ended up with Rob and his children and not a twisted slave who lost his mind a long time ago. There, they both met Jessamine. The girl was cheerful and always helped out Erza wherever she could. Natsu was glad for that and he saw Erza smile from time to time because of the azure haired girl. For that the rose haired kid was grateful.

The pinkette lay on the ground again and closed his eyes. The guards were still sleeping which meant that work wasn't about to start soon so Natsu decided to get some extra sleep. After a few hours, Natsu felt someone shake him gently. The pinkette groaned and muttered something under his breath.

"Oi Natsu, wake up." A gentle and sweet voice asked the rose haired kid. The pinkette rolled over to face the person shaking him awake. His eyes were still closed, but he didn't have to take a look to who was trying to wake him up as he knew whose voice it was.

"Don't wanna..." Was all Natsu replied while he rolled back to the other side. Wrong answer...

The rosy haired kid got kicked in the stomach, effectively waking him up. It wasn't hard but it sure brought the pinkette out of his sleep. Natsu sat up and glared at the person who dared to kick him. His onyx eyes met the brown orbs of Jessamine.

"W-why did you kick me!" The pinkette growled weakly at his azure haired friend. The girl glared at Natsu before she started talking.

"Because you didn't want to wake up, idiot!" Jessamine growled back while she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Natsu crossed his arms as well while he turned his face away, muttering incoherent things. The bluenette sighed and shook her head as she walked to her friend. She stuck her hand out to help the rose haired boy up. Natsu took her hand and stood up, frowning slightly at the rough way of waking up.

"You could have tried harder." The pinkette told his friend grumpy while he made his way out of the cell, dragging Jessamine with him.

"What, the kicking or the shaking?" The azure haired girl replied sarcastically. Natsu looked at her with a grumpy face to which the girl only giggled and smiled. The pinkette shook his head with a slight smile too. If he could keep her happy and make her smile like that in a dark place like this, he would endure her rough ways of getting along. They soon made their way to where the others were waiting for them. Natsu raised an eyebrow when he saw people gathered in a circle. He heard shouts and screams and the pinkette couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this. He pushed people aside as he made his way towards the middle of the mass. What his eyes saw made him almost choke in his own saliva while Jessamine gasped in shock.

There stood Erza, her clothes a bit torn as she was covered under scratches, dried blood and bruises. A man towered above her as he gazed at the scarlet haired girl. The man was bald and gigantic and his face and arms were covered in scars, a small thin moustache and a dirty beard covered the lower parts of his face . The look that man gave Erza grossed Natsu out. The bald man looked with lustful eyes at the redhead girl as he continue to walk to her.

"Don't try to resist, little girl. I'm stronger than you. I'll break every bone in your body before I have my way with you." The bald man gave a sinister smile as he grabbed Erza's arm. Tears were forming around the corners of her eyes as she struggled in the man's strong grasp. She had no strength left to fight back. The girl ran for nearly ten minutes before the man caught up and started beating her senseless. Because of the hard work she had to endure, Erza could handle some blows but eventually her body gave up.

Jessamine looked away at the scene unable to handle it as tears flew down her cheeks. Natsu on the hand gritted his teeth in anger. His eyes wandered around the ground until he saw a rock that fitted perfectly in his palm. The pinkette picked it up and threw it a few times in his hand before his eyes started to drift to the man. He clenched his teeth in concentration and aimed for the man's head. With a swift swing, the rock left Natsu's hand and made his way to the man's forehead. The stone made contact with the bald man's forehead as an audible crack could be heard before blood started pouring out of the wound. The man let out a scream of shock and released his grip on the scarlet haired girl as he clutched his forehead in pain. Natsu ran towards Erza and caught the girl in his arms before he placed her gently on the ground, gesturing to the bluenette to get Erza out here. Jessamine nodded, but her eyes told him that she felt worried for him. Natsu gave her a reassuring smile and told her to go and not to look back before he turned around and faced the bald man, who still kept screaming because of the pain he felt. The rose haired boy ran towards him, gaining speed with each step. The pinkette sprung in the air and extended his left leg. The rose haired boy give the bald man an axe kick that made contact with the man's upper head, effectively stunning him. Natsu wasn't done as he landed on his feet and punched the man in his sternum and continued with an uppercut to his jaw. But his uppercut failed to make contact as it was caught in the man's hand palm. The bearded man added pressure on Natsu's hand to which he flinched. The bald man glared menacingly at the pinkette.

"You'll pay for that, boy. No one has hurt me in a while now and you can deal quite some blows." The bald moustached man grinned evilly as he dealt his own punch across the boy's face. Natsu flew a couple of meters back before skidding to a halt and held the spot were the man punched him. He eyed the man who was cracking his knuckles and neck before he walked calmly in his direction.

"You know, girls are more tender and easy to break. But, those who struggle are fun too. I'll savor each second as I am breaking your will and make you my obedient pet." Natsu glared in disgust at the man walking to him. He knew he was no match for the giant. His fists may be strong and he may be faster than him, but the guy's muscles were like cushions that absorbed all his hits. The only thing he could do was running away, but that was a temporary option. Erza was faster than him and she got caught by this man. So, with no other option left, the pinkette bravely stood his ground. The bearded man slammed his fist on Natsu, who dashed back to avoid the massive hand trying to crush him. The pinkette aimed a left high kick at the giant's face who cocked his head back to avoid Natsu's counterattack. The rose haired was not done yet as he pivoted on his just landed left foot and back kicked the man in his face. Natsu's kick made contact with the bald man's mouth and bloody teeth were flying through the air. The bearded man let out a loud angered roar and swapped the pink haired boy away with his gigantic hand. Natsu landed a few meters away from the bald man, rolling on the ground before he finally came to a halt. The giant bald man ran up to the pinkette and grabbed the boy's head who fitted perfectly in his palm, adding more and more pressure as he raised the kid to his eye level. What the giant didn't expected was a kick to his right jaw. Natsu was able to kick him across his right jaw from his hanging position. The boy was really impressive for he was able to fight toe to toe with a man three times his own width and maybe four times his length. The giant released Natsu and stumbled back, rubbing his jaw to ease the pain a little. Natsu landed on his feet albeit shakily as he continued to glare fiercely at the broad man. Said man smirked when he eyed Natsu's condition. Out of the kid's ears leaked some blood down his face. His lips, mouth and nose also started to ooze blood, but he payed no attentiont to it.

"You are strong, kid, I will admit that. No one has given me a battle like this in some time." The bald man grinned as he praised the boy a bit. In the blink of an eye the bearded giant stood in front of Natsu. The pinkette's eyes widened when he saw the man standing before him, and seconds later, he felt a giant fist slamming him from his right flank. The air was punched out of Natsu's chest as he desperately gasped for oxygen to fill his lungs. The bald man gave the rose haired kid no time to recover as he kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying in the process. Natsu crashed into some bricks and small debris fell from the wall. Suddenly, he felt a hand snake around his neck and was roughly raised in the air. Natsu grabbed the hands of the madly grinning man, digging his nails in the giant hands but it seemed that the madman wouldn't budge. The pinkette's onyx eyes met with the sinister blood red eyes of the giant bald man choking him. Natsu felt a strange uncomfortable feeling building inside him as he began to shake uncontrollably. A feeling he would be reminded for the rest of his life.

Fear.

* * *

_Meanwhile._

Jessamine was running back to where Natsu was fighting that lunatic. After she left Erza with Rob who instantly tended to her wounds, she turned around immediately and kept running. Knowing that her scarlet haired friend is safe and in good hands, Jessamine took a sprint to where Natsu was. The bluenette sprinted past some slaves who were yelling at her to watch out where she ran. She ignored the angry shouts that were dying down on the background. The only thing that went through her mind was her pink haired friend.

"Jessamine!"

The azure head was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone calling out to her. She turned around and saw Wally and Simon running up to her with worried gazes. They both came to a halt breathing heavily because of the intense sprinting.

"We saw what happened to Er-chan. Who did this to her?" Wally asked the azure haired girl, his eyes filled with concern for the scarlet haired girl. Jessamine bit her lip as she searched for an answer. She didn't now whether she should tell them or not. The bluenette shook her head; those things were not important now.

"It doesn't matter guys. We have to help Natsu now, he's in trouble." The bluenette ordered her two friends. They both nodded and followed to wherever the azure haired girl ran to. Moments later, they arrived to where the mass of people were gathered who were shouting and roaring excitedly at the raging battle. Jessamine's face turn into a scowl. These people were nothing better than barbarians, finding it amusing to see peope suffer. As long as it wasn't them, they didn't care much if someone died because of these so called 'brawls'. Why would they? Did was the Tower after all. Years of suffering and injustice can change people drastically and turn them in the most hateful kind of men.

Jessamine pushed her way through the crowd, followed closely by Wally and Simon. When they finally made it to the rim of the mass, their eyes almost bulged out of their sockets because of what they saw. Natsu was being choked by a gargantuan bald man, the lunatic's face contorted into a mad grin as he added more and more pressure to his throat, almost destroying Natsu's windpipe. Jessamine could feel the tears building around the corner of her eyes as she continued to look with a horrified expression.

* * *

Natsu was struggling heavily in the man's clutches. Breathing became harder and harder as he felt the bearded man adding more pressure to his throat. The bald man's face came closer to that of the pinkette's until their noses almost touched each other.

"Are you going to give up, boy? Just submit and I promise that you will have a better life here." The bald man told the pinkette. Despite not being able to talk, he did manage to spit in the guy's face. This angered the man and he threw the pinkette into a nearby wall, causing it to break on impact. The rose haired kid struggled to get up as he felt his entire body burn with pain. He raised his head and his eyes suddenly made contact with Jessamine who was watching him with a tear stricken face. The man looked at the pinkette's line of sight and saw the same girl who carried the other girl away some time ago. His face morphed into a twisted smile as he came up with an idea. The giant man crouched next to the pinkette and whispered something in his ear.

"I see your friend came back. I'm done playing around with you. That girl is quite a cutie, isn't she?" The bearded man whispered with a sickly dark undertone and continued "For now, she will do. After I'm finished with her, your red head friend will be next and then... it will be your turn." A dark laugh escaped the man's throat as he began to stand up and walk into Jessamine's direction. Natsu immediately understood what he was talking about and tried as hard as he could to stand up.

"_GET UP_!" The pinkette mentally roared to himself. His legs wouldn't listen to him as desperation filled the kid's mind.

"_I SAID GET UP, DAMN IT_!" He tried standing up on his legs again but failed miserably. His eyes began to tear as he looked in Jessamine's direction under the giant's legs. Something snapped inside Natsu as he suddenly heard a voice inside his mind.

"_**Use it...**"_ A disembodied male voice ordered him. The pinkette's eyes went wide when the voice commanded him to _use it_.

"_Use what? What are you talking about!?" _A soft dark laugh echoed through Natsu's mind when he heard the pinkette talk back.

"**_Here, let me show_ _you..._**_"_ A sudden black seal with a pentagram in its middle appeared beneath Natsu as black light and dark red flames engulfed his body. Natsu's pupils shined threatening red as he eyed the back of the giant. Said giant turned around when he felt the sudden rise in temperature and froze when those menacing red orbs looked him straight in his own eyes. The giant man trembled and sweated because of the rising heat. The only thing you could see in that whirlwind of dark red fire and black light were two distinctive red eyes. The man felt like a demon was looking straight into his very core and tried to burn him into ashes with his fiery might. The pinkette swung his arms causing the whirlwind to disappear as he looked with emotionless eyes to the bearded man.

**"It's time for you to pay for your crimes."** Natsu's voice was devoted of any kind of emotion as his red eyes bore holes in the man's head.

* * *

A man clad in black robes watched with an intrigued look at the two slaves fighting. When he suddenly saw the black tower of dark fire and black light his face morphed into surprise before it took the form of an evil smirk. That seal, it was without a doubt Forbidden Magic, magic that the great Zeref himself practiced. There was only one person other than the Black Wizard capable of such magic.

"So, the kid can use Abyssal Magic? This is certaintly...an interesting development." The cloaked man smirked evilly before he disappeared in flames.

* * *

**So... that's chapter two for ya. Hope you enjoyed, because I sure would have *chuckles*. Ah yes before this serpent crawls back in his hole, I have something to tell Master Neo.**

** NeoShadows( is it with an s or z? Meh, hopefully I got it right) You really think that people won't give this story a chance because I rendered Jellal? That's bullsh*t. Seriously, it's like Venomous Reality. People won't give stories a shot because the pairing doesn't suit their likings or small changes. Oh well, guess that only true writers see the potential in a story when they read it. BTW, thanks for the review, guess you got agitated when you read it, no? Well, enjoy chapter two my friend. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo guys, I'm back with another chapter of 'Different meeting at the Tower'. I was actually planning to post this a week earlier, but school, work and other unexpected things got in the way which lead that I couldn't post it. *bows in apology***

**Well, Christmas break has started which means I can be a lazy bastard and write things on FF, Huuuuuuraaay! Ah yes, another thing. The reviews I got from this story is really motivating. I thought that people wouldn't give it a chance since our great friend(mine anyway, nah just kiddin, I only like his personality and tattoo*snickers*) Jellal was turned into a girl. To see that certain blueberry haters put their hatred aside and give the story a chance is quite bracing.*chuckles***

**Well, I'll give you guys a heads-up first. Intro Ark is always so hard for me, but don't worry. After two more chaps, I'll start with canon. There are several small changes or shoud I say, MAJOR CHANGES. Jellal being a girl certainly changed the entire core of FT and because of that, there will be some OC arks and OC's. For those who don't like it, sorry but there is nothing to do about it. Otherwise, you'll get a twisted story that doesn't make any sense. Okay, that's enough of me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, that honor goes to Hiro Mashima. If I did, I would change the whole damn story so it would make a bit sense to me. Hopefully, I don't get sued by him because of this *laughs nervously***

* * *

**Chapter 3: Panic and a doomed fate**.

A change.

Natsu's appearance changed drastically when that black seal appeared beneath him. The kid's cheery rose hair turned pitch black and his deep onyx eyes shined a fiery red now as he continued to stare at the bearded man before him. Natsu's face was unreadable and an unsettling silence hovered around the area. All the spectators were rendered silent when they witnessed the kid's change. Not one minute ago, the boy was fighting a hopeless battle against a man three times his size and now the mentioned man was frozen still in his place because of what he saw not too long ago.

**"It is time for you to pay for the atrocities you have committed, Jarum."** The bearded man's eyes went wide when the kid called him by his real name. He took an involuntary step back as he began to stutter.

"H-how do you k-know my name..." The giant asked with slight fear escaping his mouth. Natsu let out an amused snicker before his face gained an evil smirk. A black aura surrounded the ex-pinkette and in the blink of an eye he stood back to back with the giant.

"**I can look into your very soul, my friend. The things you have done before you came here are unforgivable."** The kid's fist glowed black and dark red flames danced around it. The bearded man let out a scream of pain as he felt the fist pierce his abdomen. Before he could turn around the boy reappeared right in front of his face with the same black aura covering him. The kid grinned maliciously at him and he cocked his right fist back to deliver another scorching punch. Natsu's fist made contact with Jarum's jaw and the bearded man was sent crashing against a wall, causing a small quake to occur. Jarum stood up weakly and rubbed his face to ease the pain he just felt before he hissed when his hand touched the burned spot on his jaw. His eyes wandered to that of the boy's form as he tried to stand up again. The giant's eyes once again made contact with those red orbs of Natsu.

Natsu engulfed his hand in dark red flames again as he walked calmly in the giant's direction. Jarum couldn't help but tremble by this point. This kid was a monster. The black aura surrounding him, the fiery red eyes that pierced a man's soul and those dark red flames dancing around his body. A real demon that came straight out of the pits of hell. The man's teeth started to clatter as he weakly raised his hands before him, signaling surrender. However, Natsu would have none of that. He brought his red hot hand out and slapped the man hard on his cheek. An audible hiss could be heard throughout the place as people gasped at what they saw. The left side of Jarum's face was almost burned away when Natsu slapped him.

"P-please, s-stop. I-I am innocent. I have n-never h-harmed anyone in my entire life! Please, s-spare me!" Natsu's eyes were covered by his pitch black locks as he brought his hand to his side. The man started to shed tears in desperation and pain as he started to whimper. His mercy was now at this kid and he wasn't so sure if he would make it.

Jarum felt a hand placed on his shoulder and raised his head, his eyes still watery because of his tears. The bearded man was met with the calm and composed face of the raven haired boy who looked at him with pity and disgust. Natsu brought his face to the giant's ear and began to whisper something.

**"There is no such thing as innocence. Sparing you would be an insult to those you have killed and lies will not save you forever. Now... be condemned by the Three Judges of Hell, sinner."** With these final words, Natsu summoned chains of dark scarlet flames, each one wrapped around one of Jarum's limbs. The giant man's eyes went wide in shock before fear started to take him over. He trashed around in his chains as he began to scream in desperation, demanding to be released. The raven haired boy shook his head, tired of this pitiful display of cowardice. Covered in his black aura, Natsu jumped into the air and hovered as he brought his hands to his side in a maw like stance. Black light started to gather in his jaw formed hands as they slowly formed a sphere of compressed black magic. After he was finished gathering magic power, he brought his hands for him.

**"Infernal Abyss Magic: Styx!"** The raven haired Natsu summoned a pitch black seal with a pentagram at its center. A black beam of light burst out of the seal and surged through the air as it made its way to Jarum. By now, the bearded man accepted his fate as he limply stood there on his knees, waiting for his end. In mere seconds the light engulfed and completely disintegrated him into ashes. The beam pierced through the walls of the Tower, roaring past several clouds causing them to vaporize before it finally disappeared in the night's sky.

Natsu descended from his airborne form and landed on the hard ground with a loud thud. He saw the terrified looks on the slaves around him as they silently continued to watch on. With a low growl he brought them out of their shock. His black aura vanished and his red eyes started to glow less, but still enough to scare them off. It was then that he heard a scream pierce his eardrums.

"DEMON!"

The surrounding slaves started to run away from the scene in complete panick, all of them screaming and shouting about a rampaging demon killing everybody in the area. It was complete chaos in the mines as more and more people started to run and scream in fear. All but three people ran away from the raven haired Natsu. The kid noticed three individuals standing amidst the hysterical mass of running slaves. Two of them were boys with raven colored hair, much like himself in his current state, and a girl with azure blue hair and a tattoo on her right eye, all three of them staring with terrified glints in their eyes. Natsu tilted his head to his side and gained a minded glance on his face.

_"Those eyes... Where did I see them before...?"_ Images of an azure haired girl smiling at him flashed before his eyes. Then, another one showing a scarlet haired girl smiling warmly at him appeared. Numerous memories flooded through his mind as he began to remember them all, showing him that this place was familiar. His hair started to bleed back into bright pink and his eyes no longer burned an intense red. The rose haired boy staggered a bit before he collapsed to his knees and clutched his head with both hands as he rubbed his temples to ease the dizziness. When the azure haired girl saw him fall to the ground she instantly ran up to him, followed closely by her two companions. Natsu squinted his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to ease his upcoming headache. He came face to face with the azure haired girl holding him in her arms.

"J-Jessa? Wally? S-Simon? W-what happened?" The pinkette asked groggily as he rubbed his forehead, his vision still blurry because of the drawbacks that came with his powers. He glanced around and noticed slaves were running around in a panicked manner, all of them shouting about a demon killing off everyone. This caught Natsu's attention.

"W-what's going on, Jessa? D-did something happen?" The pinkette asked while he tried to stand on his own legs. Natsu got no answer from the bluenette. The pinkette shook her shoulders slightly to gain her attention, but that too didn't help. Jessamine was wandering deep in her own mind, processing of what she saw.

What happened to Natsu? The moment that black seal appeared, his whole being changed notably. Those locks as black as the night, those burning red eyes, the black lights and dark flames dancing around his body. What did she just witness? When her eyes gazed into that of the pinkette's, she almost saw something in them. Something like another _presence_. A shiver ran down her spine when she remembered those fiery red eyes.

"...Oi, Jessamine. Answer me!" the azure haired girl was brought back to reality when she heard Natsu calling her. The pinkette looked at her with worried eyes as he rested his hand on her shoulder. The bluenette shook her head to clear her thoughts and stood up, putting up a fake smile to show that she was alright. Natsu continued asking questions, wanting to have a clearer picture of the situation.

"What's going on? The slaves are running around for their dear lives. Did the guards do something?" The pinkette asked frankly, not wanting to waste time if something dangerous was going on. This was the first time he saw so much panic around the Tower. Maybe, one of the rituals those priests were performing went out of hand or they felt like punishing random people for their own sick pleasure.

The pinkette got no answer from his friend. She simply took his hand and ran to the General Containment Cells where all the slaves resided. He was about to question her why she wasn't answering him until he remembered something else. Why was he here in the first place? He clasped his head again, trying to remember what happened here. He remembered being awakened by Jessamine and that they made their way down to catch up with the rest of their little group. Simon, Milliana, Sho, Wally, Erza...

The pinkette's eyes widened and he gasped when his mind mentioned Erza. Now he remembered why he was here. His scarlet haired friend got attacked and almost abused by a man whose face he couldn't depict any longer. Natsu began to panic, afraid that something terrible happened to his scarlet haired friend. He forcefully tucked at the azure haired girl's hand, enough to make her stop and turn around. The rose head stared at her with serious eyes as he began to speak.

"Jessamine, I want you to answer me now. What's going on here and where is Erza?" The pinkette demanded, his voice leaving no room to argue. He felt worried for Erza's well being and the fact that people were running around in panic also aided to his concern. He just wanted to be informed what was happening here because he didn't like it when he wasn't aware if something was going on that could influence their lives, especially if it made the difference between life and death.

Jessamine hesitated for a moment. She knew Natsu was a good person and it would devastate him if he found out that he killed someone in cold blood. No, that monster wasn't Natsu, she simply refused to believe that the kid she grew up with was that thing! But the information that he killed someone moments ago would surely disturb him so she decided to lie instead. Letting out a deep sigh she faced the rose haired kid and was about to start telling him what happened. But before she could speak, Simon stepped forward and placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Someone is killing off people, claiming that he is possessed by a demon. We have to go back to the rest, Natsu." Simon informed the pinkette, his eyes showing that he was serious. Natsu glanced over to his dark haired friend and nodded at his answer.

"Let's go guys, no need to stay here then." Natsu replied back and ran towards the cell chambers. The rest nodded in agreement and followed suit. Jessamine looked over at Simon who gave her an understanding nod, showing that he understood the situation. The bluenette smiled back in gratitude and nodded back. She was glad that Simon was there with them. Jessamine didn't know how to explain this all to Natsu without telling him the truth. She made a mental note to tell Rob-Jii about this when they were alone.

* * *

**30 minutes earlier.**

Rob gently placed a wet towel on Erza's forehead. Beside Erza sat Milliana, watching the redhead with worried and watery eyes. The old man sighed heavily when he started to tend to the scarlet haired girl's wounds. Not too long ago, Jessamine stormed inside their prison cell carrying an unconscious Erza on her back. The azure haired girl explained what happened when she and Natsu were about to start their daily routine with the rest of their little group. The eyes of the old fairy went wide when he heard that Erza almost got abused were it not for Natsu. Jessamine asked Rob if he could take care of Erza while she went back to see if Natsu was alright. The old man caressed the locks of the redhead soothingly as he gazed outside their prison window, looking at the nightnight's sky.

"Look at what you got yourself into, my dear." The old man rubbed his temple as he continued to watch outside, his mind drifting back to his guild. His home. He smiled fondly at the memories playing through his mind back when he was a mage wandering the world, taking jobs with his family and friends. He really missed those times and wished that one day he would be back in Fairy Tail until he let out his last breath. But to every peaceful moment comes an end when the old man suddenly felt the ground shake violently. Then, out of his window he saw a massive black beam of light erupt through one of the Tower(tower's) walls as it continued surging through the sky until it disappeared in the darkness of the night.

"W-what was that?" Rob questioned inwardly as he continued to stare into the night, his eyes filled with disbelief at what he just saw. Milliana also sported a face that screamed shock at what they both just saw. Her eyes traveled to Rob's face who was looking intently at the night's sky.

"D-did I just see...magic?" Before the old man could think any further he heard loud screams coming from outside. He softly placed Erza's head on the ground and made his way towards the cell door, followed by the cat face girl who was clutching at his old rag(rags for clothes). His eyes looked around and spotted slaves running around the chambers, all of them yelling and screaming in panic. The old man stared with a puzzled expression at what he was seeing.

"DEMON!

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

All kinds of things were shouted by the slaves running through the chambers, many of them about a demon raging inside the Tower and mercilessly slaughtering people. Rob tried to spot his kids among the crowd but he couldn't distinguish the color pink or azure in the mass. He began to feel worried for Natsu and Jessamine and inwardly hoped that nothing bad happened to them. The old man was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone moan painfully and he turned around to meet the questioning eyes of Erza.

The redhead woke up minutes ago with a throbbing headache. She slowly tried to sit up but was pushed back gently by an aged hand. Erza squinted her eyes and tried to make out who was with her before she recognized the deep onyx eyes of her father-figure.

"R-Rob-Jii?" The scarlet head asked weakly as she continued to gaze at the old fairy who smiled at her the moment she woke up. Rob brought a small bowl of water and urged her to drink it. The red head nodded weakly before she took the bowl and drank its content. The water flowed down her throat and Erza immediately felt better. It cleared her throat and she instantly felt refreshed. She placed the bowl on the floor and continued staring at Rob who sat next to her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"W-where are the others, Ojii-san?" Rob turned around when he heard her talk to him. The redhead saw the worried glint in Rob's eyes and she too started to feel uncomfortable. But the redhead's attention was turned to the screams and shouts outside their cell. She ran to the cell bars and clutched them tightly while she stuck her head between them before she looked around noticing the panicked mass.

"What's going on, Rob-Jii?" The scarlet head asked, startled because of the scared people. The old fairy stood up and walked next to the girl as he placed a hand on her head, his face sporting a serious look.

"I don't know but I could honestly care less. All I want is for the kids to return safely." Erza nodded at him as she continued searching for salmon or blue colored hair.

* * *

**At the top of the Tower.**

A man clad in black robes sat comfortably on his chair as he watched in amusement through the lacrima orbs surrounding the throne room, showing all kinds of scenarios going on inside the Tower. But one specific scene he played over and over again. Natsu's attack. The black cloaked man chuckled slightly every time he saw that giant man called Jarum reduced to nothing.

"What a discovery. If Master Hades saw this he would be delighted to no end." His head turned around and watched as another scene unfolded itself before him, this one showing a group of kids running back to their cells. An evil smirk appeared on the cloaked man's face as he stood up and brought his middle and index finger to his temple.

"_To all guards, There is some trouble going on in Cell block 82. Slaves are running around in panick and I want it settled down, now."_ He smiled diabolically at the second part of his order. _" Also, bring me the one responsible for all the ruckus. I want to punish him personally."_ All the guards complied to his order and started to mobilize through the Tower. He continued to watch on from his chair, already imagining that their goal was finally one step closer. The man summoned a Lacrima orb and contacted his master to inform him about the current states(situation). The cloaked man poured some of his magic in it and chanted some words, causing the crystal sphere to illuminate before the image of an elderly man came to view. The man had a long curly white beard, a thick white moustache, long white hair slicked back and a stoic face devoid of any kind of emotion. The black clad man bowed slightly and respectfully when the man's face appeared.

"Greetings, Master Hades. I have great news regarding our goal at the Tower of Heaven." The man started in a respectful manner as he addressed the man known as Hades. The old man nodded slowly and gestured him to continue.

"Speak." The cloaked man nodded again before he started to explain himself.

"The Tower's progress is on schedule," The black clad man explained while he showed images of the Tower and its states of how far the state of its progression was." I believe that within the next week, the Tower will be completed." Hades supported his head with his hand while he scratched his beard with his other in thought.

"And what about the sacrifice? Have you found someone suitable?" The black robed man slowly shook his head, ashamed that he couldn't come up with a qualified person to sacrifice. Without a suitable person to sacrifice, all their effort would be for nothing. Hades let out a tired and disappointed sigh before he addressed his subordinate, his voice having a threatening undertone as he spoke.

"If you cannot come up with something as simple as a sacrifice, then why would I bother to even have you here...?" The cloaked man began to tremble at the menacing glare he received from his master as he continued to stare at Hades' Lacrima image. Even through the Lacrima he could feel the overwhelming magic power coming from Hades, the Guild Master of Grimoire Heart. As the leader of the Balam Alliance, Grimoire Heart is known as the most feared and strongest Dark Guild. To be the master of such a guild he can surely be seen as a wizard with at least the strength of a Holy Mage.

Hades lowered his magic power but still looked with a threatening scowl at his subordinate.

"I don't have the time nor the patience to deal with you now. Contact me when you have news regarding the sacrifice." His face started to flicker a few times before it completely vanished from sight. The cloaked man let out a sigh of relief. He thought that he would die from the pressure only. The man removed his hood showing his snow white hair that reached to his shoulders and dark tanned skin. The man had a rather young face, probably in his thirties, and eyes (that had) a deep shade of black. He wiped some sweat from his forehead as he let his eyes wander the place. The man sat back on his throne and wondered who he could use as a sacrifice. Using slaves would ultimately result in rebellion if they found out that slaves were being used as sacrifices. He couldn't use that right now. And besides, the condition was that the sacrifice had to be as strong as an S-class mage leastwise. Looking for someone outside the Tower would cost too much time and effort. S-class mages were not classified as S-class for the fun of it. They were strong and capable fighters and defeating one would surely cost him some energy. Mage Saints were out of the question. S-class mages were already hard enough, let alone Mage Saints. The white haired man suddenly had a revelation as he remembered what happened some time ago.

"The boy..." A dark smile crept on the man's face as he finally came with the answer for their problem.

"Yes... He will do. Also, that old man from Fairy Tail can be a good start. He will be sacrificed first to add some twigs to the fire before the firewood comes." He laughed darkly because of his sense of humor as he began to make preparations for the upcoming rituals.

* * *

Natsu and his little group were running past the mass of slaves who were running around in complete panic. They evaded bodies who tripped and dashed through narrow areas to avoid being overwhelmed by the thick mass. The group made it to the corridors that lead to the General Containment Cells and to their relief, it wasn't over flooded by panicking slaves. Natsu and his friends were about to make a run for it to their cells when they suddenly heard guards rushing to the scene. They were all wielding staffs and whips which were covered in electricity or fire. The kids were looking in shock at what they were about to see. The guards were going to restore the order, their way.

Screams were echoing throughout the halls as the guards started to maintain the disrupted order around the Tower. Whips ripped through flesh and staffs crushed bones as the guards forced the slaves into submission. Natsu clenched both his fists as he continued to stare with an angered and shocked look at the guards who were still punishing the slaves like there was no tomorrow. He unconsciously tapped into his magic as a black aura started to overtake the pinkette's body and dark red flames circled around his fists. He was about to charge head on and rip those guards apart when he suddenly felt two arms embrace him from behind. Natsu turned around and saw the pleading look in Jessamine's eyes. He could tell that she too was heavily disturbed and pained because of what she saw happening to the slaves, but there was nothing they could do without bringing themselves into trouble. The bluenette slowly shook her head, implying that they couldn't help them and pulled the pinkette out of the place.

When the black aura appeared again, Jessamine almost got a heart attack as her blood started to run cold. She immediately rushed to the pinkette before he could do something that he would surely regret. She didn't care if those flames burned her or if that light would hurt her, she would stop Natsu at all cost. Knowing that he didn't have control of his newly acquired powers, he would only add more oil to the fire. He wasn't even aware that he possessed magic and a very dark and powerful one at that. The bluenette embraced the pinkette and, to her surprise, the flames didn't hurt her nor did the light. She stared into his black onyx eyes and pleaded him to stop.

Natsu lowered his head before he reluctantly nodded. He eyed both Wally and Simon who were nodding at him with sad and regretful eyes. The pinkette sighed before he told his friends to get out of here. The group made their way through the halls trying to dodge the guard's attention in the process. They made it to the stairs that lead to the higher cells and climbed them up. When their eyes fell on the cell that belonged to their little group, they stopped dead in their tracks. Guards were standing before the cell door...

* * *

"Where is the boy with rose hair?" The leader of the guards, a priest, growled impatiently as his eyes gazed around the cell. The priest was rather chubby as his face and cheeks were quite round. It also didn't help his image that he fitted tightly in his clothes. The man wore a dark red robe with strange black signs and marks covering the sleeves and hood. The back of the priest portrayed a black Petrine Cross.

Rob stared at the cleric with a serious expression on his face while he stood protectively in front of Erza and Milliana.

"As you can see, father, he isn't here." The cleric's growling increased when he heard the mocking undertone Rob gave him when he answered back. He cracked his whip a few time before he lashed out at Rob who dodged his attack in the nick of time. The priest was about to lash out again, but he suddenly felt a strong hand rest on his shoulder. He turned around with an angry glare plastered on his face before he snapped at the guard who dared to stop him.

"Who do you think you are!? I was about to punish this filthy slave for his disrespect!" The guard's grip on the cleric's shoulder increased as the priest cringed a bit in pain.

"I'm sorry for ruining your fun, but we have more important things to do, your eminence..." The guardsman spoke evenly while he loosened his grip on the man's shoulder. The priest huffed before he stepped back. While he turned around he noticed a distinctive pink in the background. The man's face morphed into a dark sneer before he started talking.

"Speak of the devil, you're just the person I wanted to see..." The old fairy's eyes widened when he heard the priest talking. There, behind the guards, stood Natsu, Jessamine, Wally and Simon. The group of kids were looking with slight fear at the guards standing in front of them. The priest cleared his throat before he started talking.

"Now that the two persons I wanted to take with me are here...guards, take the rose haired boy and the old man!" Natsu was instantly grabbed and subdued by two strong guards while other guards walked over to Rob. The group of kids was shocked before they started to protest heavily. Jessamine trashed violently in the guard's arms who was having a hard withholding the azure head.

"Where are you taking them?! What's the meaning of this?!" The priest turned around and grinned like a madman while he gazed at the group of kids.

"It's finally complete," The priest mused while his face sported a victorious and content smile, "It's time for the ritual... TO REVIVE OUR LORD THE GREAT ZEREF!," He eyed both Natsu and Rob before he continued with his speech," And these two are the requirements for the ritual. They will be... the necessary sacrifice.

* * *

**Cliffhangers, yeah, I know... I love them too *grins***

**Alright then, thank you guys for reviewing this story of your humble serpent. The reviews I got so far were motivating and I bow humbling before the audience. *bows humbly, yeah I already said it in the previous sentence, don't comment on it* **

**Nah, I'm not really in it to give a note and the end, I'm dead tired of walking all around town and distribute Christmas cards. Don't ask, lets just say, I'm a good fella *chuckles***

**What I do want to say is that I slightly improved (very slightly) the others chapters, especially Chapter 2, because some parts were confusing as hell. That's what you get when you're writing while you're half asleep. *chuckles*. **

**Okay, Fafnir hissing out, till next time guys and a happy Christmas to ya all! (if I haven'te updated before that is) **


End file.
